


Lean on Me

by dreamingofdragons



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofdragons/pseuds/dreamingofdragons
Summary: Exo's Xiumin is a hard working ray of sunshine, but a brutal publicity tour around Japan will exhaust anyone. His girlfriend has plans to get him home, get him wet and soapy and make him feel better. Purely out of the goodness of her heart, of course.





	Lean on Me

“This is Exo, and this is Weekly Idol!”  
Jisoo stood in the wings of the wildly popular TV show with the usual circus of staff that surrounded Exo at all times: stylists, makeup artists, hairstylists, PAs and a flurry of managers. The filming had lasted well into the night, but the show was doing Exo the honour of dedicating two whole episodes just to them to celebrate their latest full-length album and the first time in years that the mega group had been on the programme. It had been a chaotic few hours.  
“And… cut. Thank you for your time!”  
“Thank you!”  
“Thanks for your kindness!”  
There was a flurry of polite words and bows; Exo as polite and well-mannered as ever, despite the colossal success: though they would have been forgiven some attitude. Jisoo watched them all make the familiar arm gesture with the hosts and blinked; for a second almost seeing the achingly familiar, ninth figure. Yixing had not officially left but as the months went on and they promoted more and more without him, she got a sinking feeling in her gut that the change might prove to be permanent. She missed him horribly. She could only imagine how they felt to be out there without him. Kyungsoo walked towards her and with every step his face fell further; becoming almost haggard when there was only her to see it. His large, dark eyes were glassy with exhaustion and beneath the makeup his complexion had an unhealthy grey tinge. Silently Jisoo swung a thick, cable knit jacket over his shoulders and pressed a bottle of water into his hands. His fingers were clammy as they brushed hers; trembling slightly.  
“Get me out of here?”  
He mumbled, practically sub audible. The deep violet shadows beneath his eyes were prominent even with the amount of makeup he was wearing. The second manager on shift for the night shot him a sharp look and then glanced at her.  
“I’ll get Kyungsoo into the car. Get the others moving and you can take the second car?”  
“Of course.”  
Resting a hand in the centre of Kyungsoo’s back the manager called for Baekhyun and Jongdae when he spotted them and within two minutes the trio had been ushered out of the TV studio. It was impressively smooth.  
“They’ve gone home?”  
Somehow Jongin still managed to look amazing on about three hours sleep. As always, the dancing had seemed to energise him. Passing him a warm jacket and a bottle of water Jisoo put a hand on his back and pushed him gently in the direction of the doors.  
“Run to catch up with them, Jongin-ah. Kyungsoo looks ready to drop.”  
Immediate concern for his friend clouded his face and with a nodded he broke into a jog and headed after them. Jisoo sighed. Now she just had to get the others rounded up. Herding cats might prove to be easier.

“I’m going to catch dinner with the hyungs.”  
Looking up – and up – at Park Chanyeol Jisoo kept her face serene with the ease of long practice. Whether it was because she was a woman or a very similar age to all the group members, she sometimes had a harder time than some of the older, male managers. Occasionally they tried to either assert their authority or come onto her hard. Chanyeol was one of the prime offenders for both. When he was drunk she was pretty sure he believed that she was truly fighting her lust for him and one truly thorough grope of her ass would be enough to unleash it.  
“We’re on early schedule tomorrow.”  
She said quietly in response. “And you had about two hours sleep in the last forty-eight hours. If you want to add alcohol to the mix and pull an all-nighter, then you’re not a little boy and I’m not your mother. I’ll not drag you back to the dorm by your ear.”  
Chanyeol brightened and smirked a little. Jisoo’s face softened a little to reveal the merest hint of glee. “I’ll just be the one to fine you if you’re anything less than perfect tomorrow and I know it’s self-inflicted.”  
His expression turned grumpy and she smiled sweetly back at him. Coming up behind her Junmyeon clapped him briefly on the shoulder.  
“Aren’t you tired? I could sleep on the bathroom floor, I’m so beat.”  
His glossy black hair was a little greasy and his eyes had a bruised look about them. As leader she doubted that he’d even had the two hours’ sleep that the others had; he looked wrecked. Chanyeol must have seen it as well. With a groan, he gave in gracefully.  
“I could do with some sleep.”  
He admitted and pulled a face. “Getting to damn old to pull consecutive all-nighters!”  
Jisoo shot Junmyeon a grateful smile and his lips curved upwards in response. There would always be mild clashes between management and talent: it was the leader’s job to be the bridge between the two and he managed it well. Grabbing a towel, he rubbed roughly at his face. During the broadcast that familiar, glowing smile had illuminated his face just as usual and even now he was the leader: he had to hold it for a while longer.  
“I think we all are. Are you ready to leave?”   
“We’re all packed up.”  
Jisoo told him, handing him a heavy jacket, a water bottle and his bag. His shoulders relaxed a fraction.  
“Bless you, noona. Sehun-ah?”  
“Right here.”  
Tall and graceful, the maknae clapped a hand briefly to his leader’s shoulder and flashed her a tired smile. His hair had been cut into a long fringe that fell over his dark eyes; partially obscuring them. Jisoo wondered if it had been a deliberate choice on his part. While Junmyeon’s face was left fully open to hungry eyes, Sehun at least had some level of respite.  
“You did well, guys.”  
Jisoo said briskly, looking around for a final time to see if they’d left anything. “You’re coming back stronger than ever.”  
“It’s been a while.”  
A dark shadow at her shoulder had her turning around. Minseok’s currently black hair was curling artfully around his killer jawline; cat’s eyes glittering like precious gems with his slightly smudged eyeliner. As always, she marvelled at the silken sheen of his skin. She knew that the company had got all the boys into a good skin-care regime from a young age but Minseok especially seemed to be pore-less. Put him in skin tight black trousers, a white shirt and a cropped black jacket that made his ass into a work of art and the man was a shining figure straight out of your dreams. Leaning past her he picked up his jacket and shrugged into it; his eyes on her all the time. She shot him a smile.  
“And it’s only made people miss you more. The numbers are good Minseok, I promise you.”  
He relaxed, his face softening into a smile.  
“Then for tonight I don’t have to worry. Let’s go home.”  
He replied quietly and with another flurry of farewell and thanks, she got them out of there.

Getting into the driving seat Jisoo watched as Minseok slid in beside her and fastened his seat belt. The back doors slid smoothly to the side as Chanyeol, Junmyeon and Sehun all climbed in and made themselves comfortable. The car was dark and dim, lit up as the four members checked their phones or plugged in their earphones as was their want. Reaching into her bag she pulled out packets of sandwiches and tossed them to the guys in the back. Chanyeol groaned with bliss.  
“Noona, you’re a saint.”  
“Also, very motherly despite what you told him.”  
Sehun drawled with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.  
“You’d better hope that remark doesn’t upset me so much I decide to take my sandwich back, brat.”  
Eyes widening Sehun hastily ripped open the packet.   
“Bread, noona?”  
Junmyeon widened his eyes in faux outrage. “Whatever will the company say? And we’re on active promotions as well!”  
“Whatever the company has to say about you guys putting on weight should spend a day with you and see just how damn unlikely that is.”  
She replied serenely. “Eat your sandwich.”  
Junmyeon laughed softly and tore into the food with enthusiasm. Keeping her eyes on them Jisoo pulled a flask out of her bag and passed it silently to Minseok, watching the slight tremor in his hands as he opened it. This morning they had been in Tokyo, and in the many miles and hours between that moment and this there hadn’t been much time to eat. That was enough to make the other men starving hungry, but she knew Minseok: his stomach would have shut down hours ago. Right now, he’d be feeling so nauseous that it was a wonder he’d been able to keep that dazzling smile shining. The scent of savoury miso soup drifted out of the flask and she watched him breathe it in. He turned towards her, half laughing.  
“And how the hell did you manage to do this?”  
“A lady never reveals her secrets.”  
She replied, and he laughed. Taking a cautious sip of the soup she watched as he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he took a deeper drink. Exhausted and sick as he was he needed to get something hot into his stomach but the chances of anything more substantial being promptly thrown back up were high. He’d be able to keep this down and feel better for it. Putting the car into drive she set off through the streets of Seoul towards the dorm.

The streets of Seoul were never truly quiet but at this time of night they were at least quieter, and dark. Slumped against his door Sehun had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as the car was in motion and his large body sprawled with loose-limbed abandon. In sleep his face softened; becoming almost angelic. Chanyeol was listening to music and checking his phone: his expressive fan reflecting every emotion as he reacted to whatever he was reading. Junmyeon gazed out of the window with half-closed eyes; a million miles away. Jisoo glanced sideways at Minseok and her affectionate smile became troubled.  
“Is the come-back really worrying you so much?”  
She asked him quietly and his eyes snapped to her. Holding the wheel with one hand she brushed her fingers against his arm in brief reassurance. Minseok tried to laugh but it came out strained.  
“I don’t know. It’s not like I think we’re any less popular but… it’s been so long. Unless something spectacular happens then we’re out of the running for any of the big annual awards, and NCT 127 started promotions before we did and… I don’t know?”  
“You’re worried that SME is any less committed to you?”  
Jisoo asked and he shrugged helplessly.  
“Maybe?”  
“Not to dismiss any of your concerns; if that’s what you’re feeling then they’re valid…”  
“But…?”  
He asked wryly, finally smiling. She flashed him a quick grin in return.  
“But you should never do your soul-searching at one am when you’re fresh from a brutal Japanese publicity tour and two hours sleep. Nothing good will ever come up.”  
“Stop being such a depressing bastard and go to sleep, Minseok?”  
She gave a short, startled snort of laughter that had Junmyeon snorting and sitting up more sharply. Grinning, Minseok settled down more comfortably in his seat.

The dorm was already half full of Exo members and it looked warm and inviting with the lights and heating on. Jisoo said a silent prayer of thanks for the system they’d installed that allowed her to turn everything on from her phone an hour before they arrived. No one needed to come home to a freezing cold, slightly damp apartment. Dumping suitcases and bags onto the floor the Exo members were either heading straight to the bathrooms, bedrooms or kitchen as they chose, and she kept a watchful eye on Kyungsoo as he stripped out of his dirty clothes right there and then, threw them into the linen basket and headed upstairs stark naked. Jisoo switched the kettle on and puttered around, checking that the dry cleaning had been returned as she’d ordered, and the cleaner had been around to freshen the place up and stock the fridge. Nodding in satisfaction she got to work making up the hot honey and lemon drink that Junmyeon favoured and carried it through to him. He was standing in front of the large windows that gave him an impressive view over Gangnam’s neon and he looked exhausted beyond words. Walking up to him Jisoo pressed the mug into his hands.  
“Drink this and let me deal with everything. Could you manage another sandwich?”  
He shook his head and allowed her to lead him over to the massive, marshmallow-like sofa like a small child. He sat down and groaned.  
“I feel like I could sleep forever.”  
“You wouldn’t sleep for an hour like this.”  
She replied wryly. “Your shoulders are so tense I could use them as a book shelf.”  
“You were after more storage. Allow me to be useful.”  
Laughing softly, she left him on the sofa and returned to the kitchen.  
“Does anyone need anything?”  
“Go to bed, noona.”  
Sitting at the kitchen table, demolishing a bowl of ramen Jongin shot her an affectionate look. “We’ll manage.”  
“The alarm is set for six am. Make sure to rest up well before then; it’s going to be another busy day.”  
“As you say, manager nim.”  
Jongdae yawned so widely that his jaw cracked. “Jeeze, I may have to crash now. I’m so tired. Why do we have to get up at six?”  
There was an immediate chorus of “But whhhhhhhy?” from the other members at Jongdae’s familiar whining. Grinning, Jisoo left them to it.

The bedroom had just one bed and it looked homely and inviting after the impersonal hotel rooms they had stayed in whilst they were in Japan. Oh man, it was so good to be home, busy as they were. The attached bathroom was a pure luxury and she started to run the bath; splashing some scented oil in it and breathing in the sunshine scents of oranges and cinnamon as they blossomed with the heat. Switching the lights onto a relaxing, dim setting she padded into the bedroom and turned back the sheets. Minseok was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed. Looking up at her, he tried for his usual smile and didn’t quite make it.  
“Some of the guys are watching a movie and having a drink. I might join them.”  
He sounded defeated and her heart twisted hard. Walking across to him she rested her hands on his muscular shoulders and his face screwed up. Dropping his head into his hands, his muffled voice was shaking. “I don’t think I can do this.” His voice sounded wrecked. “The older I get the less realistic I think it is. Jisoo, I know I’m not the leader but I’m still the eldest. How can I be strong for them when I’m crumbling?”  
“You’re not crumbling.”  
She replied softly, wrapping her arms around him. For a moment he held himself stiffly and then gave way, wrapping his arms around her waist and hiding his face against her. She held him, her fingers combing through his glossy black hair. “You’re allowed to be human, and to be exhausted when you’re working so hard. I’m going to look after you, OK? You can rest on me.”  
“What sort of man would I be if I need my girlfriend to have stronger shoulders than I have?”  
“We take turns.”  
She drawled, smiling softly. “You can have the strong shoulders next time, when I inevitably have a crisis and try to strangle Chanyeol.”  
A snort of laughter drifted up from her breasts and his arms tightened; moulding his body to her lower half. Holding him tighter in turn she grounded herself in the flesh and blood life of him; the sheer muscular physicality of him and reassured herself that he was still right here. Spreading her thighs, she plopped herself down onto his lap with her knees hugging his hips and hugged him properly. Pressing her cheek against his, she closed her eyes. Anyone who thought that no facial hair had ever marred the silken perfection of his face would be surprised to feel the stubble on him. He was all man, despite his shocking beauty. He smelled of nothing more than pure essence of Minseok and she dragged the scent deep into her lungs: holding onto it until the scent sank into every cell. His hand stroked slowly up and down her spine; the caress easing some residual tension from the day until she could probably have fallen asleep right against his shoulder. But tonight wasn’t about her. Pulling away slightly she smiled at him. Reaching out she smoothed her thumbs across his brow ridges, gently rubbing small circles onto his temples. He let out a huff of breath, his eyes fluttering closed and her thumbs explored the sharp line of his cheekbones. Gently massaging his jawline, she leant forward and pressed a kiss against each of his closed eyes. It had been strange at first to feel stiff mascara lashes and the slightly tacky sensation of lipstick that wasn’t her own, but nothing about having a relationship with an Idol was typical. Not especially ideal, either but what else was there to do when over the years she’d fallen so deeply in love with him?  
“I don’t think it’s such a good idea to hang out with the guys tonight.”  
She murmured. His eyes half opened, and his mouth tilted upwards at the corners.  
“No?”  
“Nuh uh. I think you should let your loving girlfriend offer you something much better.”  
“Well as I haven’t been in a room with my loving girlfriend with anything less than ten other people at a time in two weeks then you might have a point.”  
He replied thoughtfully. “But that beer sounded really good. You’d have to offer up something pretty great.”  
“Hmmmm…”  
Jisoo tapped her finger against her lips thoughtfully; watching as his eyes fixed on her mouth. “Such pressure!”  
Lifting her hand to his throat she began slowly unbuttoning the white designer shirt the stylist had dressed him in. Taking her time, she slowly worked the buttons until the fabric draped loose against one of the most spectacular sights in the known universe. The chiselled muscles, covered with such soft, silken skin that begged to be kissed…  
“Mmmmm…”  
Minseok groaned as her lips touched his neck, licking a stripe over his skin to taste the tang of his sweat. Her hands eagerly ran up his chest; mapping any differences that might have appeared in ten days. She nibbled lightly at his earlobe and he twitched, laughing softly.  
“Not the ears!”  
“Oh yes, the ears.”  
Pulling back just enough to flash him a mischievous grin she gave him plenty of warning. “The heavy guns are coming out tonight, Kim Minseok! I simply cannot have you being sad.”  
She nuzzled at the fragile skin behind his ear, breathing him in as her hands explored the hard muscles of his shoulders and arms. He wasn’t bulky; he was just in phenomenal physical condition.  
“Come here.”  
He murmured, framing her face in his hands. His eyes had softened; the irises such a stunning, rich coffee brown that she personally thought it a crime against nature to ever put him in tinted contacts. That look on his face… God! As though she was beautiful. As though his breath caught just as hers did when he looked at her.  
“I love you.”  
She said helplessly, and his eyes flared; some hidden door opening wide to allow her to gaze right down into the soul of the man.  
“Love you, too.”  
He murmured, and their lips met. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the bliss and familiarity of his plush, warm mouth. Kisses ran together like they didn’t need oxygen and the rush of pleasure and excitement was just the same as the first kiss they’d shared. She lost herself in him, their tongues brushing and a spear of arousal so potent pierced her belly that she whimpered. Minseok broke to gasp for air, his eyes glittering feverishly against the flush of his cheeks.  
“God, baby girl, you could wake the dead.”  
He groaned, using his hands and pull her hips in flush against his so she would know exactly what he meant by that statement. Jisoo bucked her hips instinctively, grinding against him and as she felt the thick heat of him against her core she felt a rush of heat.  
“Told you that I could offer you something the guys couldn’t.”  
She whispered mischievously, and that dazzling smile lit up his face.  
“Have to admit that Suho doesn’t kiss me half as nicely as you do.”  
He admitted, and she muffled her laughter against his lips.  
“Shhhhh, shhhhhhh, got to be quiet!”  
“Always so damn quiet.”  
He grouched, but then slid his hands through her hair. His blunt fingertips brushed against the super sensitive skin behind her ears and she melted in against him. “So, keep me quiet.”  
He breathed against her lips. She had to take that as a personal challenge and as their lips met again she slid her hands beneath his shirt to caress the silken covered muscles of his back and lost herself in the bliss of him.

Dropping to her knees, she loved that he made space for her between his legs. Reaching up to his belt buckle she pulled it loose and drew the zipper down. Slowly, so slowly to tease herself as more and more of that flawless skin was revealed to her. The treasure trail of silken black hair descending from his navel led the way to thicker coverage and as she helped him ease the trousers over his ass and then down his thighs to be pulled off completely she sat back on her heels and licked her lips. He was quietly confident in himself; secure in his years and in her and he lolled back relaxed as she filled her eyes with him. Even the sexiest Xiumin photo had nothing on this, she thought abstractedly: the fans should see him wearing nothing but an unfastened white shirt against the pale gold of his skin; all tumbling black hair and eyeliner. The hunger took her by surprise; her core clenching hard with the need to have him inside her. His cock twitched and grew even harder; pulling up against his flat stomach and leaking with eagerness.  
“Fuck, the way you look at me…”  
Minseok breathed, his eyes fixed on her with dilated pupils.  
“How do I look at you?”  
Jisoo murmured, running her hands up his muscular thighs. He gasped and groaned as she cupped the tight swell of his balls and licked a hot line up his shaft. “Like I want to eat you up? Or… swallow you down?”  
He cried out as she closed her mouth around him, languorously drawing her tongue over the head. His hands found her hair again, not pulling her down but the possibility of it was exciting. Working her mouth over him, she took him in deeper and deeper as she became accustomed to his length. Bobbing her head as she found a rhythm she swallowed repeatedly but felt her saliva soak his shaft. Rolling her eyes up, a whimper welled up from her chest. His head thrown back, his hands in her hair he was lost in his abandonment and the sexiest fucking thing she had ever seen. Lips parted and wet, his eyes blown to black the muscles in his thighs shivered as his toes dug reflexively into the rug. It was enough to ease her past that psychological barrier that she was choking; that something so thick and hard should not be in her mouth. He nudged the back of her throat, filling her and the sting of pressure on her hair was just enough to let her get lost in the pleasure of it. Each time she drew him deeper and down an invisible line of sensation quivered between her mouth and lower parts until she was squirming; panting with need on his cock.  
“Fuck…!”  
He cried out, his back arching but somehow still holding onto his control. He looked down at her wildly. “Let me stay. Swallow me, baby.”  
She didn’t reply but redoubled her efforts, her hand on his balls and the softest scrape of her manicured nails on his most sensitive flesh. He wasn’t into pain, he was not that kind of guy but like her there was the promise for him, the faintest hint of danger… Minseok let out a sound that was almost a yell, pulling on her at the last to bury himself completely in her willing mouth and his essence flooded down her throat.

Crumpling back against the bed, breathing like he’d finished a three-hour concert Minseok gazed up her with glazed, utterly adoring eyes. Jisoo had to laugh as she rose to her feet.  
“That’s what it takes, huh?”  
She teased. “Soup and blowjobs and you’re all mine?”  
Catching hold of her hand Minseok smiled sleepily up at her.  
“If you doubt for a single second that I haven’t been completely yours from the moment I first set eyes on you then you haven’t been paying attention.”  
Jisoo laughed softly, blushing a little. He tugged lightly on her hand.  
“Come on. Lie down with me.”  
“Oh no, Mr. Kim.”  
Laughing, trying to back off, Jisoo tugged back at the hand. “I have to unpack and run through the schedule for tomorrow, and we got back so late I don’t trust that one of the guys won’t turn up at my door and wonder just where the hell I am.”  
“If any of the guys are turning up at your bedroom door at this time of night then I’ll have something to say about it!”  
Catching hold of her other hand he managed to ease her onto the mattress. His eyes glittering, he reached up to catch hold of her thighs and eased them on either side of his, so she was straddling him. Catching hold of her pretty little sweater he pulled it up over her head to reveal the cute pink lingerie set she was wearing.  
“Mmmmm… Let your hair down for me.”  
He breathed, gazing up at her with heavy-lidded eyes. Smiling, Jisoo reached up and released the ornate clasp holding back her heavy spill of hair. It tumbled down, and she shook her head to make it spill down over her shoulders and breasts. Enraptured, Minseok gazed at her with parted lips and did a sit up with his impressive core strength, adjusting her weight on him. Reaching behind her he released her bra and filled her hands with her breasts. The delicious massage against her sensitive flesh made her breath catch and fresh heat spill through her.  
“Baby.”  
She breathed, drawing his head down and his mouth closed around her nipple. The suction had her writhing in his lap and as his clever fingers echoed the sensation on her other breast; his thumb racing around the puckered peak. She shivered as his free hand slid down her front, anticipation making her breath quicken and her eyes close as those elegant fingers brushed over her soft belly. Lower, his hand slipping between her legs and for a moment just cupping her sex. Her breathy sigh mingled with his soft, masculine laughter.  
“An all-kill on the single or knowing that this is for me…”  
He eased a finger inside her as his thumb traced circles around her throbbing clit. “…I think I’d choose this.”  
“That is the correct answer.”  
Jisoo gasped, bucking against him. Minseok licked his lips; watching her fall apart beneath his hands as he added a second finger and then a third. Crooking them just so, fluttering against that secret spot and Jisoo cried out as the pleasure began to build inside her. Moaning, grinding down on the heel of his hand she had to trust herself to his arms and strength as her climax hit her with wave after wave of ecstasy.

Slumped on top of him on the sheets Jisoo yelped and giggled as he rolled them over.  
“Hey.”  
He drawled, grinning down at her.  
“Hey yourself. Do you come here often?”  
“Oh, you know, as much as I can.”  
Laughing, she drew her toes up his legs until her feet paddled lightly against his perfect butt. She felt him hard and ready again against her and widened her eyes in mock terror.  
“Oh Mr. Kim! So soon? Oh my, you’re such a beast!”  
Laughing helplessly, Minseok buried his face against her neck.  
“Stop distracting me!”  
“Ravish me, you monster.”  
She whispered in his ear, grinning as he exploded into giggles. Her smiles turned to a slow, breathy sigh as he eased up from her just enough to guide himself inside her. He didn’t bother with a condom. When they’d first got together they’d both been thoroughly tested and with her on birth control the feel of him bare inside her was just so good that they’d never gone back. He slid in like silk: the fit sublime and as he propped himself up on his elbows his weight came down on her. Jisoo considered herself a modern and empowered woman. She was a feminist. But in bed the feel of his body pinning her down and those indescribable eyes gazing down at her flat out did it for her. Already winding up, her hips lifting to meet his as hot sparks of pleasure began to gather in her womb she lifted her eyes to his. They connected, and it was shockingly intimate, his gaze drinking in everything. The meaty slide of him in and out of her drenched flesh was triggering a billion nerve endings and she plunged her hands into his thick hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Arching up, pressing against him so hard it felt like their skin would split and they would truly become one, her orgasm chased the world away.

The bath water was the perfect temperature and smelled like heaven. Minseok’s strong, arched foot split the water in front of her, followed by the rest of him as he sat between her legs.  
“Ohhhhhh wow, that’s good.”  
He groaned. Grasping his broad shoulders Jisoo eased him back against her and then slid her arms beneath his, her hands flat against his chest. The water enveloped them like a lover and his hands lazily stroked up and down her thighs. For a long time, they just lay there as the hot water slowly relaxed tight muscles. Minseok drew in a sudden deep breath like it had been for first he’d taken for days. Twining his fingers with hers he brought her wet hand to his lips and kissed the fingertips.  
“Soo?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I know… I mean, whatever anyone might idealise about dating an Idol I’m not blind: it fucking sucks.”  
She gave a startled snort of laughter.  
“Well that’s one way of putting it.”  
She murmured. He rested his hand and hers over his heart and she felt the steady beat beneath her.  
“I know we said when we started dating that we’d keep it quiet. You can’t date the talent and I can’t date at all.”  
“That’s what we agreed.”  
Jisoo gently agreed. He twisted a little in her arms and she met his gaze; her heart aching.  
“When did it get to be not enough?”  
He asked with difficulty. “And I don’t know what to do. I just know… I can’t lose you, Soo.”  
Tightening her arms around him Jisoo pressed her cheek against his.  
“So that’s what’s been on your mind?”  
She asked. “It’s either me or Exo?”  
He made a sound of pure pain and she couldn’t help it, she smiled. Twisting around further his stunning eyes widened in disbelief.  
“You’re laughing at me?”  
“Kim Minseok, do you love me?”  
She asked bluntly. He was silent for a second and said quietly and utterly sincerely,  
“Sun Jisoo, I love you. My heart beats just for you and I’m constantly on the verge of nausea that I love you so very much and I might do something to screw it up.”  
“How romantic.”  
She muttered, trying not to laugh. “A love so profound you could puke. Put that on the album. The fans will swoon.”  
He rolled his eyes so hard they should have fallen out, but he was smiling now, despite himself. She dropped her chin down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. “And it’s enough, Min.” She murmured. “I get to see you every day and travel all over the world with you. Does it suck that we must keep it a secret? Oh God yes but if it means I can be with you? It’s worth it. Don’t worry about me, Minseok. If I get to be with you then I am so, so happy.”  
Taking the natural sea sponge and soaping it up well she ran it gently down over his chest and belly, then up again to his arms. She took her time; her adoration in every gentle sweep of the sponge and the last of his tension leaked from his body until he was heavy and almost boneless against her. Jisoo closed her eyes, resting her face against his wet hair and tossing the sponge aside for the better sensation of being skin to skin.  
“Love you so much.”  
She murmured. “Min? I am so very, very much in love with you.”  
Turning his head Minseok pressed a kiss beneath her jaw.  
“Then trust me with your heart, because you had mine right from the start.”

Jongdae yawned wildly enough that Jongin was mildly concerned the top of his head would fall off.  
“Has anyone seen Minseok hyung? I really, really need to get my phone charger from him and it’s in his room.”  
“For God’s sake don’t go up there!”  
Jongdae replied with alarm. “Give noona time to sneak back to her room and pretend she was there all night.”  
“Ahhh.”  
Jongin nodded seriously. “I don’t want to upset her. She’s so proud of being super stealthy.”  
“Like my room isn’t right next to his and the walls are very thin.”  
Jongdae mumbled.  
“Even with the thinnest walls there’s been nothing to overhear.”  
Baekhyun replied with a grin, sliding into the chair next to them. “And hasn’t Minseok been in a foul mood because of it.”  
“True enough. We were sharing a room in Japan. He was getting so grouchy I was so tempted to invent a reason why they could be in a cupboard together for thirty minutes and just leave them to it.”  
Laughter filled the kitchen and greeted Minseok as he strolled in. His hair was freshly washed, his eyes were sparkling, and a smile radiated sunshine around the room.  
“Good morning!”  
He called cheerfully. Baekhyun grinned.  
“Seems so.”  
Jongdae flat out laughed at Minseok’s confused expression. The elder man headed over to the counter and poured coffee into two mugs, carefully stirring milk and sugar into one. Winking at Jongdae Baekhyun widened his eyes.  
“Is that second one for me, hyung? You’re so thoughtful!”  
“No, it’s… I mean… do you want one?”  
Minseok stumbled. Baekhyun held a hand out with a charming smile.  
“Thanks so.”  
He purred and Minseok reluctantly handed over the coffee. Sniggering into his hand Jongin watched as Minseok returned to the coffee machine and started on a third cup.  
“And for me, hyung?”  
He gasped with somewhat over the top joy. “You look after us so well!”  
By now Minseok was starting to look slightly homicidal and Jongdae was flat out laughing into his breakfast. Jisoo chose that moment to stroll into the kitchen. Walking over to the coffee machine, she looked disappointed.  
“No coffee?”  
Minseok had a look of such outraged frustration that his three group mates dissolved into helpless laughter. Baekhyun toasted Minseok with his mug.  
“And can I speak for all of us when I say that it’s damn good to be home!”


End file.
